Fuel processors are used to produce hydrogen gas from a feedstock. In recent years, more and more research is being conducted to develop a commercially practicable fuel processor. For example, one goal is to couple a fuel processor with a fuel cell stack to provide a fuel processing system that may be used as an alternative, or supplement, to conventional energy systems.
An important step to achieving a fuel processor for commercial applications, and especially for smaller scale consumer applications, is a control system that automates at least a substantial portion of the operation of the fuel processing system. In laboratory environments where the fuel processing system is not being used continuously or left unattended for prolonged periods of time, a manually operated system may be acceptable. Should a problem arise, trained technicians will be on hand. However, in commercial applications, such as in households, vehicles and the like where the consumer will generally not be trained in the operation and design of the fuel processing system, the operation of the system must be automated. Even when the fuel processing system is functioning properly, consumers will neither have the technical knowledge, nor the desire, to manually control the operation of the system.
Therefore, there is a need for a control system adapted to automate the operation of a fuel processor, such as a fuel processor forming a portion of a fuel processing system including a fuel cell stack. The present invention provides such a control system and a method for monitoring and/or controlling the operation of a fuel processing system.
Many other features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description which follows and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which preferred embodiments incorporating the principles of this invention are disclosed as illustrative examples only.